1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an explosive charge with a projectile-forming metallic insert which, essentially, possesses the configuration of a spherically-curved dish.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Explosive charges of the type under consideration are already known from the disclosure of German Pat. 33 17 352. The explosive charges are constituted of a cylindrical container which is filled with an explosive. A metallic insert is positioned on the front side of the container and essentially possesses the shape of a spherically-curved dish or saucer. Located on the opposite side of the container is a fuze device or detonator for the triggering of the explosive. The mechanism of the action of such a type of explosive charge, which in distinction to a cutting charge, is designated as a so-called P-charge (projectile-forming charge), consists of in that, upon the detonation of the explosive, the insert is folded into a projectile having a length of a few centimeters, which because of its high speed of flight and its mass is imbued with an armor-rupturing effect. The distinction with regard to a cutting charge consists of in that in the last-mentioned there is produced a slender, drawn-out metallic jet which, as a rule, cuts open a target located within a short distance through the effects of heat. In contrast therewith, the P-charge projectile is adapted to fly over a greater distance, such as normal projectile, and penetrates the target in response to its inertial force. The temperature of the airborne body plays no role in this instance.
In the folding of the insert for the formation of a projectile, there is encountered the problem that the projectile may not be rotationally-symmetrical, but for the purpose of good flight characteristics should, if possible, be imparted small stabilizing fins. This is effectuated pursuant to the above-cited state-of-the-art in that the insert possesses regions of different thicknesses about its peripheral or annular surface such that, upon the folding of the insert, there can be produced a body which is not rotationally-symmetrical. The production of such inserts is quite expensive due to its complicated surface configuration.